Misfourunes Within the Royal Family
by Midnighstar
Summary: Legolas is volunteered to a project that he had absolutly no say in...foster parenting. Now Legolas has to deal with a unpleasent kid and rule his fathers country. What is an elf prince to do?
1. I don't wanna be a dad!

Misfortunes Within the Royal Family

Summery: Legolas is volunteered to a project that he absolutely no say in….foster parenting. Now Legolas as to deal with a unpleasant kid and run his fathers country. What's an elf prince to do?

A/N: Please keep in mind that this is my very first LOTR fanfic. So please don't flame me too much! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or any other LOTR character but I DO own the character Caladameir and Lunier. Another thing is this story was inspired when watching the Tyra Banks show, a clip of Madia's Family Reunion. Now I haven't seen the movie (don't even know if its out yet , ) so the rest I am going to make up. Just wanted to clear that up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: I don't wanna be a dad!

Legolas was trying in vain to not smile. His father Thranduil was trying to defend his peace. It was almost five years after the war of the one ring of power. Now the high council was trying to get the former elven king to agree to their offer.

"Caladameir, I don't think you understand. That boy doesn't like me, and I don't want him!" Thranduil said loudly making Legolas cringe at the harshness in his words.

"But Thranduil, Elbereth herself said that this child was to be under someone's care who's power was evident and strong…"

"Give him to Elrond." now Legolas was smiling fully as he heard the healers comment.

"Don't you think I've been through enough? Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Aragorn, and sometimes Legolas…I don't think that I could survive another child your honor."

"You think I didn't either? 98 of the time Elrond, Aragorn and Legolas ended up in quarrels in Mirkwood.. I always had to fix them up! I had Legolas….that should be an explanation in its self!" Thranduil retorted back.

"Thranduil, its either the boy goes to you or you are to be with dwarfs until your ready to sail." Caladameir said with irritation. In all the years that he knew Thranduil, not once had he ever seen the former elven king ever lose an argument. His stubbornness was as strong as Sauron's power. However you'd think that it would've died down by now….not one bit.

"I'll go live with them! Send me! Anything than giving me that sorry excuse for a child! Yes go ahead Caladameir send me to the dwarfs….its less agony there." now Legolas was shaking in silent laughter as he heard the courts response to Thranduil's plea. Legolas then thought it best to speak up then and there.

"He'll make a wonderful guardian your honor."

"Legolas!" Thranduil's eyes flashed betrayal then a look Legolas knew all to well…his father had a plan…

"Why not give the boy to my son?" his voice rang strong and true.

"Don't be absurd, Legolas is too young. He doesn't even have fatherly experience or qualities." Caladameir of the high council reasoned. Thranduil just grinned.

"I would object to that." Aragorn put in lightly. Everyone turned to him.

"And what would the king of Gondor have to say of this matter?" Caladameir asked with curiosity.

"Legolas does have a lot of father like qualities. In fact, some of my children swear they have two dads: Legolas and I."

"Aragorn your **not** helping!" Legolas said with anxiety.

"As far as my son not being old enough or experienced. He did fight and survive in the war of the one ring." Thranduil put in at last moments notice. Legolas leaned over and told his father:

"You do know if I get this kid, you're his foster grandfather right?" Thranduil's expression said that he did not think about that part and was about to say something to Caladameir but the chief of the high council stated before him.

"Alright, by hear the session of this court is closed. Legolas Greenleaf and Thranduil Hall of Starfire are now Luneir's foster father and foster grandfather. Legolas as being father of this child you must not harm him, protect him and show him love. Thranduil you are the grandfather of this child you do as you please. At least until we find a better solution." Caladameir said with the closing statement.

Thranduil looked at his son impishly.

"Why couldn't you just take him?" Legolas asked desperately at his father.

"You'll see when you meet your new…'son' "

"Aragorn I thank you so much for taking my side." the new king of the wood elves said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"No problem mellonin."

"You'll see Legolas, this will do you good. You'll see." Elrond told him,

"Now Leg'las a daddy?" Eldarian asked.

"Yes, now your uncle Leg'las is a daddy." Aragorn said mimicking his sons version of his best friend's name.

See what had happened is that Thranduil's ran into this rude kid on the way to Imladris. Bye the way he smelled and the way his clothes were shredded in certain parts…it told his story for him…the elven child was homeless. He looked no older than eighty, eight in human years. This child, Lunier was his name, had not liked Thranduil ever since he laid eyes on the sharp tounged former elven king that was well known for stubbornness and haughtiness of course fought back.

Lunier was the only one of his kind. His mother, an elf had an affair with Sauruman's son Saroncufuer. The child had abilities that he himself didn't know of. Both parents died because of his grandfather Sauraman.

The guards brought out the boy and surprisingly he looked every bit the foster son he was to be. Aragorn's surprise was written on his face and the first to be spoken,

"By the Valar Legolas…he looks just like you!" Aragorn put in with much enthusiasm.

"I don't look like some stuck up, I'm-to-good for normal people, haughty elf!" Lunier responded to Aragorn.

"I'm not stuck up, haughty, or selfish young one." Legolas said with calmness that was quickly slipping. However Lunier looked confused. He could have sworn that the man he was to go to was the exact man that he ran in to in the woods. Yet the man who spoke to him wasn't that man, but did look identical…only younger and kinder…at least that's how it seemed. Thranduil must've read the boys mind for he very gruffly said to him

"Look I am the one who you met on the road. I am your foster grandfather now and my son, Legolas is your foster mother. He said with authority.

"I'm not going anywhere…expectably with you!" he said pointing his finger at Legolas.

"Yes you are Lunier, your coming with me." Legolas said dryly already feeling a headache coming on.

"I wont go! Your not my dad!"

"Yes, your coming with me…_now_."

"No I'm-" he was cut off by his very irritated guardian.

"Yes you are. If I dot have a say in this arrangement neither do you. Now as your foster father and your lord, I will tell you only once. Go wait for me outside next to the dwarf!" Legolas said with a voice that boomed much like his father. Thranduil smiled and knew what his son was in for, after all Legolas sounded like him all over again.

Lunier glared at Legolas and did as his 'father' bid. On the way out he kicked over a table clearly showing he wasn't very happy with the situation. Legolas sighed…this was going to take some time indeed.

* * *

A/N: Once again I just want you guys to know that this IS my FIRST LOTR fanfic. Please review! 


	2. Come for a walk down attitude lane

Misfortunes Within the Royal Family

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated this one in quite a while. OMG YES THAT WAS A TOTAL MISTAKE….LEGOLAS IS QUITE A MAN. Not to mention he his now a foster father. Well enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Come for a walk down attitude lane

Gimli was quite taken back to see a elf, mind you who looked a lot like Legolas, come bursting out in a fury. His gaze made it towards Gimli and he said with aggravation throughout his voice.

"Are you the dwarf I'm suppose to stand out hear with!"

"Tell me laddie…do ya see any other dwarf within the vicinity?" he tried to make the boy laugh, however he seemed unmovable. He just glared and stood a good five feet away from the dwarf.

"So laddie…what's got you so upset?" he tried a different route.

"I'm now being owned by your dear king. Great. I now got a idiot for a grandfather too."

"If yer referring to Thranduil…yeah he can be an idiot at times but Legolas…he's your foster father now?"

"Sadly yes." he said down casting his eyes.

"Why are you so mad about that? Legolas is a great guy. Whatever or whomever are under his power are protected, loved, and have a special place in his heart. Besides…yer now prince of Greenwood The Great."

Gimli saw the boy's eyes light up. He chuckled to himself lightly. Oh yes this would be a treat…how was Legolas going to tame this one? He realized that the child was now staring at him.

"Something wrong laddie?"  
"Are you Gimli?"

"Why yes!" he was starting to beam with pride. Had Legolas talked about him? He loved his friend like a brother, maybe he should already count this kid as his nephew…

"Oh so your that annoying dwarf who don't know how to shut up?" he asked with attitude.

"Yes I am-wait. What did ye say!" Gimli was now fuming.

Just at that moment Legolas came walking through the massive doors holding a bunch of papers. Thranduil was walking beside him laughing the whole way. Elrond and Aragorn were on the other side of him looking at the king with pity. Aragorn was the first to notice Gimli's discomfort.

"Something wrong there Gimli?" he asked with mild concern knowing that almost anything can get the dwarf started.

"That…that little…grrrr!" Gimli said through growls.

"Ah, I've see you've already met Legolas's foster son, Luneir?" Thranduil asked not missing the glare Luneir gave him.

"Yes and I don't like him. You should get rid of him laddie."

"Now Gimli a lot of people said I should've gotten rid of you yet hear you stand huh?" Legolas said while memorized by something the paper said and was patting Gimli on the head as he spoke the words.

"Now what?" Luneir asked me with vengeance.

"You drop the attitude. We're on our way back to the palace…funny how you went from the bottom straight to the top huh?" he asked lightly. He had no intention of hurting the boy.

"To be truthful I'd rather sleep with the rats and bugs then sleep under your roof."

"So it would seem huh? Well I _guess_ I could have somebody fetch those things and take them to your room so you can sleep peacefully then eh?" Legolas said back with equal attitude. He heard Aragorn laugh lightly underneath his hand.

They were making their way back to the palace and Legolas kept on telling himself _'We're almost there…don't say anything kid…please…we're almost there…all I'd have to do is send you to your room and then feed you then…'_ his thoughts were cut off when he heard Luneir take in a breath to speak.

"So how many do you do this with…or am I just special?" he asked once again with attitude.

"Oh your special alright."

"I guess sarcasm comes in many forms huh?" showing he didn't like Legolas's comment.

"As dose attitude."

"_And packaged fury._" Thranduil said under his breath. Only Elrond heard him and refrained himself from laughing.

"So I guess I'm going to be the only kid there huh?"

"Yeah. To bad so sad. Look I don't want to fight with you…so drop it ok?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Because I'm your…_father_ now and well…your suppose to do what I say and I say drop it. End of story."

"And I do what I please **_father_**!"

Legolas sighed and growled in aggravation…slowly turning to calmness while noticing where Luneir stopped on the road to his palace. He looked the boy straight in the eye and gave him a smirk. Legolas hit a tree a certain way which triggered a rope to pull tight and taught and made the net, that Luneir was standing on, come up and close around him leaving him hanging in a net about seven feet off of the ground.

"What the-"

"Listen hear boy and listen good. Number one I am your lord and your father now. Ok? Good. Secondly, I didn't **volunteer **for you but I will neither deject you either. Thirdly I will not tolerate attitude, I will not tolerate disrespect, I will not tolerate back talk and I sure as hell won't tolerate the way your acting. Wise up now. You are now a prince, now while you hang there all night and stare at the palace. Think about how your going to start acting ok?" Legolas said and started once more towards the palace of Greenwood The Great.

"Hey! Your not going to leave me hear are you!" he asked frantically. He saw the human called Aragorn look up at him and nodded. Obviously Aragorn knew Legolas better than anyone for he was the only one who wasn't surprised by the kings action.

Luneir sighed…maybe it wasn't so bad. Realizing that he couldn't get comfortable took that comment back.

"Your not a very lovely father!" Luneir screamed back at him. He then heard a laugh come from Legolas.

"I don't have to be _enjoyable_ for the paper says that I don't however it dose say to keep you out of trouble…now you can't go anywhere. Enjoy the night…the stars are going to be beautiful tonight!" he said and then once more joined the group in chuckling.

"**I really don't like you!**" Luneir's voice echoed on the soft wood of the trees.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! R&R 


End file.
